Stiles Stilinski, Boyfriend Extraordinaire
by xDaa-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION : UA : Stiles se retrouve dans une situation assez particulière. Petit ami ? Derek, qui ?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY !**

De retour avec une fic de plusieurs chapitres cette fois ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Elle appartient à **MereLoup** sur AO3 qui me laisse très gentiment la traduire.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il était seize heures passées et Stiles venait _enfin_ de quitter le boulot.

Demain serait son premier jour de congé après deux semaines et demis durant lesquelles il avait prit les horaires de Greenberg en plus, parce que celui-ci avait la grippe. Stiles était impatient à l'idée de passer les deux prochains jours allongé sur son canapé à rattraper tous les épisodes de séries qu'il avait en retard, et de s'octroyer des siestes bien méritées.

De grands projets donc.

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'était arrêté à la petite supérette du coin pour acheter un stock de nourriture adéquate pour le Meilleur Jour de Congé de l'Histoire, et fut tiré de sa grande réflexion à savoir s'il valait mieux acheter des Cheetos ou des Doritos quand il crut entendre son nom être crié dans le magasin.

Il leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui, mais ne reconnu personne.

Il retourna donc son attention sur les chips quand il l'entendit encore, mais plus près cette fois ci.

«STILES !»

Il leva rapidement la tête et se retourna une nouvelle fois, scannant les rayons avec plus d'attention. Mais toujours aucune tête de connue. Il voyait cependant une femme s'approcher de lui avec entrain et un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ainsi qu'une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Son regard croisa le sien et elle lui fit de grands gestes, il eu rapidement le temps de se demander qui ça pouvait bien être avant que la femme ne l'attire dans une étreinte.

«C'est bien toi ! Je n'étais pas trop sûre au début vu que tu portes tes lunettes, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire !» expliqua t-elle avec enthousiasme, l'enlaçant plus fort encore. Elle recula et l'observa, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

D'accord.

«On a eu un vol de correspondance à SFO*, mais il a été annulé à cause de problèmes techniques, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait passer vous faire une surprise !»

Ok, quoi ? _Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ?_

«Euh,» rit nerveusement Stiles. «Et bien... C'est réussit.» Sa voix sonnait étrange, même à ses oreilles. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà rencontrée, mais _elle_ le connaissait visiblement bien.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander quand ils se sont rencontrés, une autre femme apparut. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la première femme, qui avait toujours une main sur Stiles, elle fut momentanément confuse. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, Stiles pu voir son visage s'éclairer.

«Oh bon sang- Laura, tu ne peux pas juste lui sauter dessus comme ça.» rit-elle, en s'approchant d'eux. «Il va croire que nous sommes complètement folles.»

Bah, elle avait pas tort.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, élégamment attachés. Elle se rapprocha de Stiles et tendit sa main avec un sourire chaleureux.

«Tu dois être Stiles.» Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre femme, mais avait l'air plus âgée. _Mère et fille, peut être ?_ Stiles passa son panier à sa main gauche et lui serra la main.

«Le seul et l'unique.» rit-il, gêné.

Depuis qu'il travaillait en tant qu'adjoint du Sheriff au Beacon County Sheriff's Department, Stiles avait l'habitude de se faire accoster par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, surtout quand il était dans son uniforme. Son père était le Sheriff de Beacon Hills depuis presque trente ans et il était assez connu dans la communauté. Stiles s'était fait ses propres impressions dans le milieu plus tôt dans l'année quand il était apparu dans le journal pour avoir aidé lors une affaire.

Une photo de lui avait été mise et tout.

C'était pas comme si Stiles était une célébrité locale ou quoi que ce soit, mais. Ouais. Ça lui arrivait d'être reconnu de temps en temps. Mais jamais comme _ça_.

«Je m'appelle Talia Hale. La mère de Derek.» sourit-elle joyeusement.

Ça n'aidait pas vraiment.

«Oh ?» il hocha la tête d'une manière qu'il espérait sincèrement ravie et pas du tout perdue.

Talia Hale. Derek. Derek Hale ? Ça ne lui disait rien.

Elle se recula et passa son bras autour de l'autre femme. «Voici Laura.» Celle-ci sourit fièrement pendant que Stiles se dandinait mollement.

Il était clair que ces gens le connaissait, mais ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de silence gênant que Stiles remarqua leur sourires plein d'espoir et qu'il réalisa _qu'il_ était sensé les avoir reconnues.

«Bien sûr !» _Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu._ «Ça fait plaisir de vous voir !» Il leur fit en grand sourire, espérant qu'il soit assez convainquant.

«Talia et Laura.» répéta t-il, secouant la tête comme s'il venait enfin de reconnaître qui il avait en face de lui. «Laura et Talia.» Ses mains gesticulaient maladroitement. «Les Hale !»

Il pouvait sentir de la sueur se développer sur sa nuque.

Il se remua les méninges, essayant de passer en revue tous les visages des gens qu'il connaissait. De son enfance, ou juste d'une quelconque discussion au travail, espérant se rappeler d'elles avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus bizarres.

Le lycée de Beacon Hills avait beaucoup de professeurs remplaçants tout le temps, _est-ce qu'elle a été une de mes prof ?_

«Alors votre vol a été annulé, hein? Dit donc, quelle poisse.» Il se crispa intérieurement. C'était sacrément nul comme approche.

«Ouais,» répondit Laura, levant les yeux au ciel. «Notre vol avait beaucoup de problèmes techniques et à été arrêté indéfiniment. Ils n'ont aucun vol pour New York avant demain matin. Donc,» elle tendit les bras, «Nous voilà!»

«En effet,» ricana t-il doucement. «Toutes les deux. Laura et Talia.» _Arrête. De. Parler. Stiles !_ «C'est juste si... j'ai du mal à y croire. Quelle surprise !» répondit Stiles.

 _Des voisins peut être ? Non, quelqu'un qui travaillait en ville ? De la famille d'un ancien joueur de Lacrosse ? Merde, merde, **merde !**_

Ignorante du désarrois intérieur de Stiles, Talia se tenait là avec un sourire le visage en regardant Laura et Stiles discuter. Laura n'avait pas l'air d'être trop dérangée par le -gros- manque de conversation de sa part, et continua sur sa lancée.

«Désolée, on est vraiment très contentes,» rit-elle. «C'est juste que, Derek est tellement cachottier la plupart du temps qu'on imaginait pas te rencontrer un jour !» Elle sourit, mordillant sa lèvre comme pour se retenir de trop crier. «Il ne nous a jamais présentées à un de ses petits amis !»

Et... Ok. Quoi.

 _Petit ami ?_

A cette révélation le cerveau de Stiles stoppa tout simplement de fonctionner.

«Quoi ?» il déglutit difficilement.

Il avait chaud tout à coup. Il faisait chaud ici non ? Oui, il faisait même très chaud.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en coin. «Ouais, il dit qu'il veut pas qu'on les effraie.» Elle fronça des sourcils, se donna un air ronchon et croisa les bras, à la manière de Derek il supposait.

«Et bien...» Stile rit, gêné. «Vous connaissez Derek !» dit il un peu trop fort. Il déglutit encore et tira sur son col. «Toujours très cachottier.»

Stiles se rappellerait très certainement avoir un petit ami. Il n'avait pas été en couple depuis des _années_.

Merde, il n'avait même pas eu un peu d'action depuis des mois. Sauf la fois où Stiles était allé au Jungle avec Danny et avait passé la nuit avec un gars. Mais s'embrasser dans une ruelle à trois heure du matin après trop de Sea Breezes à côté d'une poubelle et une flaque de vomis, avant de rentrer se masturber n'était pas très habituel comme début de relation amoureuse.

Enfin, pas normalement.

Mais ce n'était pas la question.

Stiles savait pour _sûr_ qu'il n'avait pas de copain en ce moment.

Talia, qui avait été étrangement silencieuse depuis qu'elle s'était présentée, semblait étudier Stiles. Ses yeux scannaient son visage, cherchant quelque chose et soudain Stiles se sentit très conscient de lui même. Il n'était pas sûr de si c'était un regard du genre 'je m'assure que ce jeune homme est assez bien pour mon fils' ou du genre 'je _sais_ que ce garçon n'est pas assez bien pour sortir avec mon fils'.

Et puis enfin, elle parla.

« Laura, ne le surmène pas. » Sa voix était joueuse et elle fit un clin d'œil à Stiles.

Laura soupira et tourna son regard vers sa mère, « C'est pas ce que je fais ! » Elle se retourna vers lui, son expression contrite, avec une faible rougeur sur les joues, «Si ? »

« Non ! Non pas du tout ! » dit il rapidement. Il lui offrit son sourire le plus confiant. « Tu ne me surmène pas du tout. Je suis content d'enfin vous rencontrer. » répondit-il en ajoutant un peu d'enthousiasme, les regardant toutes les deux. « Si je savais que vous veniez j'aurai prévu quelque chose. »

L'euphémisme de l'année.

«Et bien... » les yeux de Laura brillaient malicieusement. « On allait préparer le diner chez Derek pour lui faire la surprise. » Elle regarda sa mère et sourit avant de le regarder à nouveau. « Tu peux nous aider ! »

Stiles sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage et sentait qu'il allait lâcher son panier au milieu du rayon.

« Oh non- » bafouilla t-il désespérément. « Je ne- »

«Aller ! Ça va être drôle ! » insista Laura, souriant et ne donnant pas une seule chance à Stiles de s'échapper de cette situation.

Derrière elle, Talia s'esclaffa en écoutant leur conversation. « Il ne verra rien venir, » sourit-elle.

« Non, il ne verra rien du tout. » Stiles pouvait sentir son cœur battre plus vite et sa respiration s'accélérer. _Oh non s'il te plait, pas de crise de panique maintenant !_ « Bien sûr, ça va être marrant ! » concéda t-il finalement.

Cette situation échappait complètement à son contrôle. Stiles avait sérieusement besoin d'avoir une conversation avec son cerveau et sa bouche.

« Laissez moi juste chercher quelque chose que je sais qu'il aimera avant de euh, vous rejoindre devant ? »

« Super ! » dit Talia en attrapant Laura. «A tout de suite. »

Stiles sourit et attendit de les voir disparaître de sa vue avant de se retourner violemment faisant presque tomber tous les paquets de quinoa de l'étagère avec son panier.

« Oh mon dieu ! » chuchota t-il fortement, passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés. « C'est quoi cette merde ! »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il pouvait, bien sûr, retourner voir Laura et Talia et leur dire qu'il n'était pas qui elles croyaient qu'il était. Mais il aurait l'air franchement étrange, vu qu'il avait tout fait pour les reconnaître.

Et il n'était pas possible qu'elles l'ait prit pour quelqu'un d'autre, elles savaient son nom et tout le reste. Qui d'autre lui ressemblait _et_ s'appelait Stiles ? Elles ne se trompaient pas. Non, elles étaient persuadées qu'il était un ami de Derek.

Un petit ami.

 _Le petit ami de Derek._

S'il leur disait qu'il n'était pas le copain de Derek, il ne savait pas ce que ça causerai à Derek ?

Pourquoi quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ferait croire qu'il était leur petit ami ? Comment Derek savait-il qu'il était gay ? Comment Derek savait qui il était ?

 _Et qui était Derek de toute façon ?_

Peut être que Derek n'avait jamais été en couple et que sa famille était inquiète qu'il ne trouve personne, alors il s'était inventé un petit ami imaginaire pour apaiser sa peine, et maintenant que ça allait être révélé à sa famille il allait devoir vivre avec la honte de savoir que sa famille savait qu'il était pathétique et avait inventer une fausse relation, et allait devoir subir des remarques sans fin, ou pire, de la pitié, et allait devoir abandonner sa famille pour toujours, le laissant errer de pays en pays dans la honte et le ridicule.

Ou. Peut être que Derek était un agent secret qui travaillait avec une organisation pas très officielle, comme le SHIELD et que tout ça faisait partit de toute une opération et que Stiles était suivit. Peut être que Laura et Talia avaient étés envoyées pour mener Stiles dans le QG et le briefer sur toute la mission parce qu'ils avaient besoin de ses prouesses en tant que premier de sa classe à l'académie de police, de ses talents pour résoudre un crime d'importance nationale et mystérieux.

Ou. Peut être qu'elles étaient des agents, mais d'Hydra. Et que ce qu'ils surveillaient c'était Stiles. Et s'il était une sorte de cible et qu'elles l'avait marqué pour se faire descendre par des snipers !

« Oh mon dieu. » murmura t-il. « Je suis suivit par Hydra. »

Stiles regarda par dessus son épaule, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun client suspect qui pourrait se révéler être un assassin.

 _Nom de Dieu, Stiles, **sérieusement**? Reprends toi. _Il prit une grande inspiration et la relâcha doucement.

« Tu n'es pas suivit par Hydra, » se dit-il à lui même. « Tu as faim, tu es fatigué et réagis mal à une _très_ étrange situation. Reprends toi. »

Il avait désespérément besoin de repos. Il pouvait très certainement tenir encore quelques heures le temps de remettre tout ça en ordre. En plus, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Si tout finissait mal au diner, il pouvait juste s'excuser gentiment et laisser Derek gérer le problème.

« Ok, » dit-il aux boites de graines organiques qui se tenaient sur l'étagère. « Je peux le faire. Je suis un adjoint du Sheriff au Beacon County Sherriff's Department. Je peux gérer des situations de haut stress et je suis très intelligent. Je peux le faire ! »

Les graines n'avaient pas l'air convaincues.

Stiles se tourna et quitta rapidement le rayon. Se cachant derrière un étal de d'asperges en boite, il leva doucement la tête par dessus et vérifia que les Hale étaient assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre.

Laura se tenait vers les journaux et tournait les pages d'un magazine, et Talia était assise sur un banc, les sourcils froncés en train de lire quelque chose sur son portable. Elles étaient assez occupées pour que Stiles puisse mettre en place un plan.

Il se rassis derrière l'étal et mit la main dans la poche de son uniforme, cherchant son portable. Il le sortit et tapa rapidement le numéro du poste de police.

Son pied tapait le sol dans un rythme saccadé pendant qu'il attendait que quelqu'un décroche. « Aller, aller... » murmura t-il.

Enfin, quelqu'un décrocha.

«Beacon County Sheriff's Department, adjoint Mahealani à l'appareil j'écoute. »

Stiles s'exclama avec un grand soupir de soulagement : « Oh dieu merci ! »

« Stiles ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide ! » lâcha t-il.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » La voix de Danny était à la fois amusée et pas du tout. Il était très doué pour ça. Genre, carrément flippant.

Stiles lança un regard par dessus l'étal, pour s'assurer que Laura et Talia étaient toujours occupées. « J'ai un problème. » Il se rassit.

« T'as besoin de renforts ? » tout amusement quitta la voix de Danny, tout à coup très sérieux. «T'es où ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il urgemment.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était d'une flopée de voitures BCSD traçants vers la supérette, les sirènes allumées, apporter plus d'attention sur le fait que Stiles avait une fâcheuse tendence à se mettre dans des situations pas possible.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux une nouvelle fois, « Enfin... En quelques sortes ? J'ai, euh, besoin de conseils. »

« De conseils ? » et maintenant la voix de Danny était revenue à juste pas du tout amusée.

« Ouais. » Stiles prit une grande inspiration. « Alors, _hypothétiquement_ , disons que tu rencontres la mère et la sœur de ton petit ami pour la toute première fois. Complètement par accident. Dans une supérette. Et elles t'ont convaincus de les aider à préparer le diner pour surprendre le dit petit ami quand il rentre du travail. Tu ferais quoi? » Stiles pensait que s'il parlait assez vite, Danny ne remarquerait pas l'étrangeté de la question.

Danny resta silencieux pendant un moment puis répondit, « Ok, bah, si _je_ rencontrais la famille de mon petit ami pour la première fois et qu'elle voulait que je l'aide pour un diner surprise, je dirais oui. Ce serait certainement une bonne opportunité pour apprendre à les connaître et leur montrer à quel point je suis un bon copain. »

Stiles hocha la tête.

« Mais, Stiles, » Danny marqua une pause, puis, « tu n'as _pas_ de petit ami. »

« C'est pas la _question. »_ répondit-il. « Et j'ai dit hypothétiquement. »

Il pouvait pratiquement entendre Danny lever les yeux au ciel. « Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ ? »

Ok, donc Stiles allait y passer.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait passez sa soirée. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Derek, pour certaines raisons.

Si Derek avait besoin de lui, il était là.

 _(Peu importe qui était Derek Hale)_

« Très bien. Merci mec. » dit-il à Danny.

« Pas de soucis... Euh, je peux t'aider avec autre chose ? » Voilà pourquoi Danny était son préféré.

« Ouais, tu pourrais, euh, tu pourrais ne pas raconter tout ça à mon père ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Danny se mit juste à rire. (Stiles aurait pu en être vexé, cependant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait enrôlé dans une situation étrange et demandait à quelqu'un de ne rien raconter au Sheriff.)

Il ne savait pas quelle genre situation représentait ce Derek, mais sa famille semblait très gentille et Stiles ne voulait pas les laisser tomber.

Il voulait être le meilleur petit ami qui puisse exister et leur montrer que Derek était entre de bonnes mains.

Derek le méritait.

Peut être.

 _Oh putain._

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !

Alors ? Vos avis ? Comment Stiles va t-il s'en sortir ? Rendez vous au prochain épisode ! haha !

Pour l'instant venez tout me dire sur **Twitter** : **xDaachan**

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ? Peut être si j'ai le temps hehe.

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**BOP BOP IT'S SHOW TIME ! GUESS WHO'S BACK AGAIN ?!**

Bonjouuuur ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ?

Comme promit, voici le deuxième chapitre !

D'ailleurs je voudrai vous remercier pour vos commentaires. Je suis ravie que ça vous ait plu !

Rappel : toute cette histoire appartient à **MereLoup sur AO3.**

 _BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

 **Première mission : Le dîner.**

Stiles n'était pas un cordon bleu, mais il pouvait aisément sortir quelques recettes de sa manche quand il voulait impressionner quelqu'un.

Ses talents de cuisinier se rangeaient sous deux catégories : la nourriture fichtrement saine que son père devait manger, et celle si bonne qui amenait à de plus chaudes activités.

Et pour cette spéciale occasion, Stiles devait sortir le grand jeu donc, ce sera la deuxième catégorie !

Stiles quitta le rayon et rangea son panier à sa place assignée, et attrapa un cadis vide à la place. Pendant qu'il passait mentalement en revue toutes ses recettes, il zigzaguait de rayons en rayons attrapant des articles par ci par là.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais il avait dans son cadis deux trois articles de base qui pourraient lui permettre de faire quelque chose d'assez impressionnant à servir une fois que Derek rentrerait du travail.

 _Merde, je sais pas combien de temps il me reste avant qu'il rentre !_

Ok, donc quelque chose qui ne prend pas trop de temps à faire mais de quand même délicieux et épatant.

Selon la montre de Stiles, il était seize heure et quart passées. En supposant que Derek travaillait de neuf heures à dix-sept heures, cela lui laissait à peu près une heure pour pouvoir préparer. En plus, il était persuadé que ce ne serait pas un problème s'il devait quand même finir le repas une fois Derek arrivé. Ça lui permettra de pouvoir rattraper le temps avec Laura et Talia, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de se voir depuis un moment.

Oh mon dieu.

Il était _beaucoup trop_ investit dans cette histoire.

Stiles se décida à faire une poêlée de poulet accompagnée d'une sauce crémeuse au citron et à la coriandre. Il l'avait déjà fait et ça lui avait apporté beaucoup de compliments de la part de son dernier rancard. Il pouvait l'accompagner de pâtes et d'une petite salade. C'était assez simple et rapide à faire, mais aussi très appétissant.

Stiles était un petit ami génial.

Il passa rapidement dans quelques derniers rayons pour prendre des épices, du bouillon, des légumes, des pâtes et le poulet. Pendant une demie seconde il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer chez lui pour prendre sa casserole.

Derek devait sûrement avoir de quoi faire.

 _Pas vrai ? Probablement. Je veux dire, oui...?_

Il allait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Stiles attrapa au passage une bouteille de vin et quelques bougies avant de se rendre en caisse.

Il vit Laura et Talia et leur fit signe avant de se mettre dans la queue. Il pointa son cadis et articula silencieusement, «Presque finit !» en souriant joyeusement.

Laura jeta un coup d'œil aux articles et lui offrit un enthousiaste pouce en l'air alors qu'elle lui répondait de la même manière, « Ça à l'air bon!»

Stiles lui renvoya un sourire satisfait et lui fit un clin d'œil, accompagnés d'un signe de la victoire*(sérieusement mec? A ta potentielle belle famille?)

Il paya ses articles et se rendit vers l'entrée du magasin. Talia rangea son portable dans son sac et se mit debout.

«Bon, bah j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.» Il sortit ses clés de la poche de son uniforme. «Vous avez pris un taxis pour venir ici, ou est-ce que vous avez louées une voiture?» il regarda à travers la grande vitre du magasin, mais ne vit aucun taxis.

«On a louées une voiture.» répondit Talia, sortant les clés de sa poche et les montrant. Ils se rendirent tous les trois vers la sortie et se dirigèrent vers le parking.

«C'est une bonne chose qu'on t'ai croisé en fait,» rit Talia. «On va pouvoir te suivre chez Derek, vu qu'on ne sait pas comment nous y rendre.»

Stiles sentit son estomac se contracter.

 _Putain_.

«Oh !» _Merde._ «Pas de problèmes!» _Gros problème._ «Laissez moi ranger tout ça dans ma voiture et je vous rejoins là où vous êtes garées.» Il leur offrit un sourire forcé, priant tous les dieux pour que ce soit convainquant.

Talia et Laura se dirigèrent vers leur voiture, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du parking, à l'opposé de la sienne. Il se baissa et commença à courir, son cadis faisant un bruit monstre sur le sol.

Merde. Merde. **Merde!** _Ok, reprend toi Stilinski._

Il rangea rapidement les courses dans le coffre avant de jeter son cadis et se mettre devant son volant.

Il sortit son portable et appuya sur rappeler. Il mit ses clés sur le contact, mais ne démarra pas la voiture.

«Beacon County Sheriff's Department, adjoint Mahealani à l'appareil j'écoute.»

«C'est encore moi, et j'ai encore besoin de ton aide.» Stiles attacha sa ceinture un peu trop violemment, se pinçant la hanche dans le même mouvement. «J'ai besoin que tu me trouves quelques renseignements.»

Danny soupira. «Très bien, donne moi une seconde.» Stiles entendit le bruit des touches du clavier alors que Danny se connectait à son ordinateur.

«Ok, quels renseignements ?»

Stiles mit son portable sur haut-parleur et le posa dans le creux de son tableau de bord. Sécurité avant tout !

«C'est un nom. Hale, Derek. De sexe masculin. Vit quelque part dans Beacon Hills. »

Il démarra la voiture et sortit de sa place de parking. Il se dirigea vers l'autre côté du parking, en roulant doucement.

Danny resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes pendant qu'il cherchait. «Je crois que je l'ai,» Stiles pu l'entendre inspirer bruyamment. « _Oh wow_.»

«T'as le dossier devant les yeux ?»

Il repéra la voiture de Talia et Laura, s'arrêta derrière et leur fit signe. Talia lui fit signe en retour derrière son volant. Il avança un peu sa voiture de fonction pour qu'elle puisse se reculer et commencer à le suivre.

«Ouais.» répondit Danny. Stiles pu entendre comme de l'étonnement dans sa voix.

«Oh mon dieu. C'est un meurtrier c'est ça ?» Il en était sûr ! Ça allait mal se finir. Il allait trouver un corps dans la maison de type, pas vrai.

«Oui, Stiles.» se moqua Danny. «C'est un meurtrier. Mais par manque de place en prison, ton père et le procureur de district* ont décidés de juste lui mettre un bracelet électronique et de lui rendre visite de temps en temps.»

Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Danny n'était plus son préféré.

«T'as pas besoin d'être chiant non plus !» contrecarra Stiles.

Il sortit du parking et tourna dans la rue principale, vérifiant de temps en temps dans son rétroviseur que la voiture des Hale le suivait toujours.

«Tu veux quoi comme informations ?» Danny avait à nouveau l'air ennuyé.

«D'abord son adresse. J'ai besoin de savoir vers où je vais.» marmonna t-il.

«Hein ?»

«Rien, juste-» Stiles faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser le stress avoir raison de lui. «Quelle est l'adresse de Derek Hale ?»

«4813 Meadowlark. Tu veux le code postal ?»

Dieu merci !

«Non c'est bon.»

La maison de Derek n'était pas loin. Stiles savait où c'était. A peu près.

Le printemps dernier il avait poursuivit un suspect qui s'était enfuit après avoir abandonné son véhicule en pleine course poursuite. Il lui avait couru après à travers les jardins du quartier, avait sauté par dessus au moins huit barrières, courus dans deux bacs à sable et une pataugeoire d'enfant, pour finir par tacler le gars dans un quelconque jardin.

Il avait été le sujet de discussion de la station pendant quelques jours- jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre arrive à le détrôner. Mais, pendant quelques jours, il était pratiquement John McClane*. C'était un petit moment de gloire, mais _ce suspect_ avait été le dernier élément dont Stiles avait eu besoin pour faire la une des journaux.

«T'avais besoin d'autre chose ?»

Ah oui.

Danny.

Puisqu'il allait dîner avec la famille d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce serait plutôt pas mal d'avoir plus d'informations sur lui pour qu'il puisse mieux gérer les conversations. Pas vrai ?

«Son âge, sa profession, toute information que tu penses importante.»

Danny ne répondit pas immédiatement. Stiles pouvait sentir le jugement provenant de l'autre côté de la ligne.

«Et tu es sûr que t'as pas besoin de renforts ? Rappelles toi de ce que ton père à dit à propos de foncer tête baissée sans avoir penser à un plan.»

«Danny !» Stiles n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

«Ok ! C'était juste pour être sûr.» Danny était silencieux pendant qu'il lisait le dossier. «Bon, je ne vois rien de suspect dans son dossier. Il a été arrêté une fois pour vandalisme quand il étais mineur mais à part ça, rien sur son relevé officiel.»

Bon, bah ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

«Et sur le non officiel ?» tenta t-il.

Stiles lança un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur une nouvelle fois. Laura et Talia étaient en train de chanter dans leur voiture.

Danny soupira bruyamment. «Stiles...»

«Je t'en prit ! Danny, s'il te plaît. Je te revaudrai ça je te promet. Je t'achèterai du café tous les matins pendant deux semaines. Et le bon hein. Dans cette boutique de l'autre côté de la ville que tu aimes !» C'était une situation sérieuse. C'était Defcon 5 et Stiles n'était pas _du tout_ au dessus de supplier.

Il se rapprochait de la maison de Derek, il quitta la rue principale et tourna dans les petites rues plus résidentielles.

Il n'entendait aucun mouvement de la part de Danny.

«Très bien !» craqua Stiles. « _Trois_ semaines. Est-ce que tu peux juste-» essaya t-il vaguement.

Danny soupira- et Stiles n'appréciait pas le _ton_ de son soupir- puis Stiles l'entendit taper violemment sur le clavier et marmonner dans sa barbe.

Danny parla doucement, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui et ses agissements pas très légaux.

«Derek Alexander Hale. Âgé de 34 ans, né le huit août. Il a été au lycée de Beacon Hills, à fait des études d'Histoire à NYU*. Puis est revenu en Californie. Il a fait son master et son doctorat à Berkeley... Et enseigne au lycée.»

Stiles ricana. «Ambitieux.»

Derek Hale avait un doctorat. Stiles sortait avec un docteur.

 _Babcia serait tellement fière !*_

«Apparemment il était pompier volontaire jusqu'à mai dernier,» continua Danny. «Il a été blessé en essayant de sauver quelqu'un d'un incendie dans un orphelinat.»

«Sérieux ?!»

«Le sol s'est effondré pendant qu'il était à l'intérieur.»

Woah.

Passer trop de temps avec Derek Hale pouvait faire se sentir mal un homme lambda. C'était une bonne chose que Stiles ne se considérait pas comme un homme banal.

Mais sérieusement.

 _Qui était Derek Hale ?_

«... Il a participé dans des marathons de charité, et fait du bénévolat au centre des sans abris chaque Thanksgiving et Noël.»

Alors que Danny continuait de rajouter des éléments sur la liste, il avait l'air d'être de plus en plus en admiration. Ce qui n'était franchement pas cool, considérant que Derek était chasse gardé. En quelques sortes.

«Et pendant les étés, il fait aussi du bénévolat au refuge pour animaux de Beacon Valley.»

Oh mon dieu. _Mon petit ami est un vrai saint. Comment est-ce que j'ai fais pour être si chanceux ?_

«Quoi ?» demanda soudain Danny.

Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute.

«Rien,» répondit-il rapidement.

Il engagea sa voiture dans la rue de Derek et vérifia son rétroviseur. Les Hale le suivait, comme prévu.

«Hey Danny, je dois y aller. Merci pour tout.»

«Stiles...» Danny marqua une pause, «Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais... sois prudent ?»

Il ne pensait pas que si quelque chose devait arriver ce serait à cause de Derek. Le gars avait l'air d'être celui qui sauverait sûrement la situation si tout finissait mal.

«Bien sûr. Oh et, Danny ?»

Danny laissa échapper un soupir blasé. «Ne dit rien à ton père, je sais.»

«T'es le meilleur.» sourit Stiles.

«Trois semaines Stiles. Et ça commence _demain !_ _»_ Danny raccrocha et Stiles se gara devant la maison.

Derek Hale vivait dans une maison de taille moyenne, dans un quartier calme et coquet.

Son jardin était bien entretenu, le gazon très bien tondu, et il avait de jolis lits de fleurs près de l'entrée. La maison était avenante et charmante, et correspondait à quasiment tout ce dont Stiles s'attendait de la part de Derek, selon ce que Danny lui avait dit.

Il avait même une barrière blanche.*

Stiles ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et sortit.

«Et la soirée commence.» dit-il, se donnant courage.

 _Opération : Stiles Stilinski, Petit ami Formidable était officiellement en marche._

* * *

Pour pouvoir accueillir Talia et Laura, Stiles avait besoin de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans la maison. Et puisque Stiles n'avait pas de clés, ça ne lui laissait qu'une solution : rentrer par effraction.

«Ok, Stilinski. **Phase une : entrer par effraction dans la maison de Derek Hale.** »

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire si Talia et Laura étaient là à le regarder.

 _La porte de derrière, peut être ?_

Il scanna le périmètre, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun voisins capables de témoigner en disant avoir vu un officier de police sauter par dessus une barrière dans le jardin de leur voisin. La rue était complètement vide. La voie était libre.

Talia et Laura sortirent de leur voiture et se rapprochèrent des lits de fleurs devant le porche de Derek. Stiles fit un geste vague par dessus son épaule vers le portail qui menait à l'arrière-cour.

«Je vais juste passer par la porte de derrière, et vous ouvrir de l'intérieur.» expliqua Stiles.

Laura regarda Stiles, puis la maison, puis Stiles à nouveau. «Pourquoi la porte de derrière ?»

«Je, euh- je sort tout juste du travail, donc je n'ai que mes clés de fonction sur moi. Les clés de chez Derek sont chez moi.»

Elle hocha la tête, semblant accepter sa réponse.

«Ok, bon, donnez moi un instant !» dit-il gêné.

Il se retourna avant qu'elles ne puissent dire autre chose et marcha rapidement le long de l'allée pour atteindre la barrière. Regardant derrière lui pour s'assurer que les deux femmes étaient hors de vue, il sauta par dessus et atterrit de l'autre côté. Son pied resta accroché alors qu'il se tournait et se ramassa presque sur le sol.

«Faites qu'il n'ait pas de chien.» murmura t-il.

De sa position accroupie il fit quelques bruits avec sa bouche pour essayer d'attirer l'attention d'un quelconque canidé qui pourrait se trouver dans le jardin.

Il n'y eu aucun grognement, donc il assuma que la voie était libre ici aussi. Il regarda autour lui, et c'est alors qu'il eu un meilleur aperçût de ce qui l'entourait.

Si Stiles pensait que le jardin de devant était joli, celui de derrière l'était _encore plus_. C'était comme dans un magazine !

Il y avait de la verdure luxuriante partout, ce qui apportait une paisible atmosphère.

De délicates lavandes, roses et bleues, étaient plantées tout autour du jardin et il y avait un porche voûté recouvert de lierre qui donnait sur un petit carré de potager. Et il avait même un abreuvoir à oiseaux.

Un abreuvoir à oiseaux !

 _Qui était Derek Hale ?!_

Il longea l'élégant chemin pavé qui parcourait le jardin de Derek et menait vers une terrasse en bois.

La porte arrière était sympa et n'avait pas l'air trop difficile à passer. Utilisant son kit de serrures qu'il gardait dans sa ceinture utilitaire, il glissa le stick en métal dans le trou de la serrure et le remua. Il lui fallut une minute de galère (et de jurons marmonnés) avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

 **Phase deux : Entrer dans la maison de Derek et prétendre d'y avoir déjà été.**

«C'est pas une grande affaire, juste entrer par effraction chez un inconnu.» murmura Stiles, appuyant sur la poignée. Il poussa la porte et s'immisça à l'intérieur, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

La porte donnait sur ce qui semblait être le salon. Il y avait une télé accrochée au mur et un grand canapé d'angle qui avait l'air confortable, et de nombreuses photos le long du mur.

Stiles les regarda rapidement, repérant Laura et Talia dans ce qui semblait être une réunion de famille.

Les photos sur le mur qui n'étaient pas de la famille étaient toutes de magnifiques paysages autour de la ville que Stiles reconnaissait.

Il y avait des clichés de chemins de randonnée verdoyants, des paysages déserts au couché de soleil, du levé du jour au dessus de l'Océan Pacifique et de brouillard dans un paysage montagneux. Ils n'étaient pas professionnels, mais y ressemblait grandement.

 _Super, donc mon petit ami est aussi un talentueux photographe. Tout ça me fait me sentir de plus en plus comme un idiot sans culture._

Avant de se détourner du mur, une autre photo attira son attention. Ce n'était pas la beauté sauvage de la Californie cette fois. C'était deux bras poilus -que Stiles assumait appartenaient à Derek- qui tenaient les chatons les plus mignons que Stiles n'ait jamais vus. Sur le tee shirt que Bras Muclés portait, on pouvait voir 'Beacon Valley Refuge Pour Animaux' écrit, et les deux chatons portaient un nœud autour de leurs cous qui disaient 'Adoptés !'

C'étaient des chatons abandonnés.

Parce que évidemment.

Il se détourna du mur responsable de son mal être. Ce mec le faisait se sentir comme un raté, et marcha à grand pas à travers le reste de la maison, s'habituant aux lieux.

Il trouva la chambre principale -prenant le temps de noter que le lit avait l'air très confortable- une simple chambre d'amis, un bureau, et les salles de bains. La dernière chose qu'il désirait s'était d'être arrivé jusque ici et se faire griller parce qu'il n'avait pas donné à Laura la bonne direction, et l'avait menée dans un placard au lieu des toilettes.

Ça ne faisait que deux minutes qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais se doutait que s'il les laissait attendre encore trop longtemps, il aurait l'air suspect.

Il se rendit rapidement vers l'entrée, mais trébucha presque sur un chat qui venait de sortir de la chambre de Derek. Stiles le reconnu comme un des chats sur la photo dans le salon.

Au lieu de quitter le chemin, le chat leva les yeux vers Stiles et le regarda comme s'il était celui sur sa route, puis s'assit tranquillement, sa queue s'enroulant autour de lui même. Il observait Stiles, semblant l'évaluer attentivement, puis miaula fort.

« Hey, mon gros. Comment ça va ? » le salua t-il. Il se baissa et lui présenta ses doigts pour qu'il les sente. Une fois l'inspection de passée, il tendit la main pour lire le nom sur son collier. _Erica._

« Salut Erica. Je m'appelle Stiles. Je suis le petit ami de ton maître. »

Erica miaula, pas impressionnée pour un sou.

« T'as faim peut être ? C'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Stiles en lui grattant derrière l'oreille. « Je suis désolé, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je suis plus un amoureux des chiens. »

Erica miaula à nouveau.

« C'est pas que j'aime pas les chats. J'ai juste une meilleure histoire avec les chiens. » Erica miaula encore une fois, l'air ennuyée. Est-ce que les chats peuvent avoir l'air ennuyés ?

« Je n'ai pas genre, de préjugé contre les chats ou quoi. Je suis sûr que si on passait plus de temps ensemble je pourrais apprendre à t'apprécier. » divagua t-il.

Stiles essaya de la porter, mais Erica lui cracha dessus. Elle donna un coup de patte sur sa main (sans griffes, heureusement) et Stiles mit ses mains en l'air.

«Ok, donc tu n'es pas une fan des Stilinski. Pas de soucis. »

Stiles fit un pas en arrière, et se recula tout doucement pour ne pas avoir l'air menaçant, et rentra accidentellement dans la bibliothèque contre le mur. Il sentit quelque chose toucher ses cheveux et se retourna d'un coup, levant les yeux. Allongé en haut du meuble, était un autre chat, de couleur caramel et son collier disait qu'il s'appelait _Isaac_. Ses pattes étaient laissées pendues dans le vide, et il les remuait un peu comme essayant de retoucher les cheveux de Stiles.

 _Bah dit donc, y a foule_.

Stiles se recula du meuble et alla dans la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture pour chat. Il en trouva dans le quatrième tiroir qu'il ouvrit et en prit un peu pour en mettre dans la gamelle sur laquelle était dessinés des arrêtes de poissons.

« Je suppose que c'est à toi ? » il tendit le bol à Erica.

Il ne l'avait pas encore posée au sol qu'Erica miaulait déjà et se frottait contre ses jambes dans le but d'avoir sa gamelle. Stiles parvint à se reculer sans tomber et se blesser -ou marcher sur Erica- et trottina vers la porte d'entrée pour laisser entrer Talia et Laura.

* * *

Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la porte, un peu essoufflé, et l'ouvrit. Laura et Talia étaient en train de discuter sur le porche. Elles sourirent en le voyant ouvrir la porte.

« Hey ! Je suis sûr que vous avez crues que je vous ai oubliées ? » ricana t-il, gêné.

«Pas du tout. » rit Laura.

Stiles s'écarta de la route, et les laissa passer. Il espérait qu'elles n'avaient pas remarquées qu'il était essoufflé à force de courir partout.

« Je ne voulais pas prendre tant de temps, j'ai dû nourrir Erica. »

« C'est pas grave. » Talia retira sa veste. « On admirait les lits de fleurs devant la maison ! »

« Ouais, » rit Stiles, prenant son mentaux pour l'accrocher... quelque part. Il trouverait un porte mentaux.

« Derek en beauté. L'homme à la main verte. Si vous trouvez devant beau, vous devriez voir ce qu'il a fait derrière. »

Stiles plaça le mentaux de Talia sur le dos d'une chaise située près de l'entrée, et s'engagea dans le couloir pour les mener plus à l'intérieur.

« Et bien mesdames, laissez moi vous faire un rapide tour de maison. »

Stiles les mena dans la maison, leur offrant de brèves informations sur quelques détails qu'il avait remarqués un peu plus tôt. Il finit la visite devant la porte de la petite chambre d'amis dans le couloir.

« Et voilà votre chambre. » il ouvrit la porte, souriant nerveusement.

Il se faisait tard, et il fallait qu'il prépare le dîner avant que Derek ne rentre. Et que, vous savez, essaye de trouver comment il allait simuler une relation toute la soirée.

Talia pencha la tête de côté, confuse et regarda Stiles. « Oh. On avait prévues de prendre un chambre à l'hôtel pour la nuit. »

« Quoi ? Non, pas moyen ! » s'offusqua Stiles, levant les mains en l'air. « Vous n'êtes jamais en ville, Derek sera heureux de vous accueillir pour la nuit ! »

Laura et Talia s'observèrent, sceptiques. Après un instant, Laura sourit et haussa les épaules en regardant Stiles.

« Si tu es sûr... » hésita Talia, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa joie à cette idée. « On ne voudrait pas déranger. »

« Si il y a une chose que je sais de Derek, c'est qu'il serait très heureux que vous restiez. » répondit Stiles avec assurance.

 _Oh mon dieu._

 _Et s'il n'était pas en bon termes avec sa famille ?_

Bien sûr qu'il l'était ! C'est le genre de gars qui sacrifiait son bonheur, et sa santé pour sauver des orphelins d'un incendie, et s'occupait d'animaux blessés dans un refuge. Bien sûr qu'il aimait sa famille et qu'il voudrait les avoir avec lui !

Talia sourit à nouveau. « Très bien. Je suppose qu'on devrait sortir nos affaires de la voiture alors. »

Stiles passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Super, et euh, je vais chercher les courses dans ma voiture et commencer le diner. »

* * *

Pendant que Laura et Talia prenaient leurs affaires dans le coffre et retournaient à l'intérieur, Stiles s'avachit contre la portière de sa voiture, et médita sur les stupides décisions qu'il avait prises en une heure.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu _fout_ ? » se réprimanda t-il, se passant les mains sur le visage, déplaçant ses lunettes. Il les retira et les nettoya avec sa chemise.

Il les remit sur son nez et se redressa pour ouvrir le coffre. Il attrapa les sacs et le referma pour lever les yeux et voir que les voisins de Derek venaient d'arriver et le regardaient avec curiosité.

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent de confusion alors qu'il alternait entre lui et la maison de Derek.

« Euh... Bonjour ! » sourit Stiles. « Je suis le petit ami de Derek ! » expliqua t-il. L'homme ne fit que l'observer et ne répondit pas.

«Sa famille est en ville. Vous savez ce que c'est. » ricana t-il, mal à l'aise.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, lui jetant un regard suspect, puis rentra chez lui.

Stiles se détourna du voisin et retourna à l'intérieur. « _Bon sang_ , qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le cul celui-là. »

Il laissa tomber ses sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et prit une grande inspiration, la relâchant durement.

 **Phase trois : séduire la potentielle belle famille avec un succulent repas, et un superbe talent de conversation.**

« T'es arrivés jusque là, Stilinski. Maintenant il est temps que tu rentres dans le game, et défonce tout. »

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

LÉGENDE : *

"Signe de la victoire" : de base c'est écrit finger gun. Je me voyais mal traduire ça en "pistolet avec les doigts". C'était un non-non pour moi.

"Procureur de district" : Dans de nombreuses juridictions aux États-Unis, un procureur de district ou District Attorney (DA, en anglais) est un fonctionnaire élu ou nommé qui représente le gouvernement dans la poursuite d'infractions.

"John McClane" : vous le savez peut être, mais c'est un rôle interprété par Bruce Willis dans un film.

"NYU" : New York University !

"Babcia serait tellement fière!" : alors là, j'ai pas compris la référence. Quelqu'un sait ?

"Barrière blanche" : mais oui vous savez, le cliché par excellence de la maison et vie parfaite américaine. "A white picket fence with two children and a dog".

Pour tout vous avouer, ce chapitre était truffé de mots que j'ai eu du mal à traduire. Le truc c'est que, quand je lit, je n'ai pas besoin de trouver d'équivalent en français, la compréhension se fait toute seule. Du coup, pour les traduire ces mots là c'était super compliqué, vu qu'ils n'ont pas forcément d'équivalent en français. Un peu comme "finger gun".

Mais j'espère que mon travail vous satisfait ? Sinon n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir pour que je le change.

* * *

Voilà ! Vos avis sur ce second chapitre ? Comment va réagir Derek en rentrant du travail ? Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !

Je comptais poster plus tôt, mais mon groupe préféré à fait son comeback aujourd'hui et JE SUIS EN ÉMOIS D'ACCORD, JE N'ARRIVE PAS A ME CALMER.

Sinon, vous êtes timides ? Venez discuter avec moi voyons ! Vous pouvez me poser toutes vos questions ! : **Twitter : xDaachan  
**

 ** _La bise !_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

Troisième et avant dernier chapitre de cette joyeuse et palpitante histoire haha!

 _Toujours :_ je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, tout _appartient_ à **MereLoup.**

J'espère que ça va vous plaire, j'y ai mis **mon sang, ma sueur et mes larmes.**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Stiles courait partout dans la cuisine, cherchant frénétiquement dans chaque tiroir ce dont il avait besoin. Dans l'un d'eux il trouva un tablier qui avait une femme en bikini dessinée dessus et l'enfila.

Alors qu'il passait en revue le frigo, Stiles trouva un pichet de limonade faite maison – bien sûr- et en servit à Laura et Talia.

Il leur montra le jardin arrière et leur annonça qu'il allait commencer la cuisine. Il tripota rapidement la sono de Derek dans le salon et mit un peu de musique relaxante dans la maison, pendant qu'il cuisinait.

Le fait qu'elles soient dehors lui donnait un peu d'espace pour flipper en paix.

Bien que Laura et Talia ne pouvaient pas voir la cuisine par la fenêtre, Stiles était parano à l'idée qu'elles puissent voir à quel point il n'était pas familier avec la cuisine de Derek.

Elles penseraient tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas s'il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans la cuisine.

…. pas vrai ?

Derek et lui étaient sûrement au stade du ''on est toujours l'un chez l'autre.'' Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient ! C'était ce qu'il fallait pour avoir la clé de chez lui.

Attendez ! Ça faisait combien de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

 _Oh mon dieu !_ Un profil !

Ils avaient besoin d'un profil, d'une histoire à raconter !

Stiles essaya de réfléchir à des idées de scénarios pendant qu'il cuisinait.

« Alors, une romance prof-élève ? »

Ça n'allait pas marcher, il était trop âgé pour être un élève de CSBH. En plus, c'était pas le genre de Derek de ne pas respecter les règles.

 _Je l'ai arrêté pour excès de vitesse ?_ Derek ne ferait pas ça.

 _Bénévolat ?_ Ça pouvait marcher, sauf que Stiles n'en avait pas fait depuis le collège, donc il ne serait pas capable de raconter deux trois mensonges à ce sujet.

Derek ne méritait pas un petit ami qui ne faisait pas de bénévolat.

« Oh mon dieu, il va me quitter. » murmura t-il, paniqué.

Stiles avait besoin de jouer plus gros.

Il mit les asperges au four et vérifia les pâtes avant de sortir son portable de sa poche et de se cacher sous le comptoir de la cuisine, s'accroupissant au cas où Laura ou Talia revenait à l'intérieur.

Il appuya encore une fois sur rappeler.

« Adjoint Mahealani. »

« A quelle heure finit le dernier cours de Derek Hale ? » demanda t-il dans un souffle.

« Stiles! T'essaies de me faire virer ou quoi ? » chuchota t-il fortement. Danny ne lui avait jamais crié dessus en chuchotant auparavant.

« Je suis en planque ? » tenta t-il pathétiquement .

« Je croyais que t'avais dit que tu travaillais pas. » Danny ne se laissait pas avoir.

« J'ai _jamais_ dit ça. »

« T'as quitté le poste. » grommela t-il, clairement ennuyé.

« Les planques, ça se fait pas au poste de police Danny. Même les Bleus* le savent. »

« Alors c'était quoi tout ton truc à propos de faire à manger là ? » il y avait un peu de suffisance dans sa voix. « Avec la famille de ton petit ami, hein ? »

« C'était _hypothétique_. » rétorqua Stiles.

Danny soupira fortement et Stiles pu entendre sa déception. Après quelques secondes, il entendit Danny taper furieusement sur le clavier.

« Sa dernière classe finit à 17h20. » lâcha t-il.

« Des heures de bureau ? *» Stiles plissa des yeux en demandant.

« Pas aujourd'hui* »

« Des rendez-vous ? »

« Aucun sur son planning. »

« Merci. Oh, et Danny, si tu pouvais ne rien raconter à mon- » Danny raccrocha avant que Stiles n'ai pu finir sa phrase.

« Et bah, j'en connais un qui va perdre une semaine de café offert. » dit-il avec ironie.

Stiles regarda par dessus le comptoir pour observer les deux Hale dans le jardin.

Talia et Laura étaient dehors en train de déguster leur limonade, en admirant le magnifique jardin de Derek, et discutant en gagatisant devant Erica qui était allongée sur les genoux de Laura. _Traître._

Il se rassit derrière le comptoir et appela quelqu'un d'autre aussi rapidement que possible.

« Parrish à l'appareil. »

« Hey Jordan ! J'ai besoin d'une faveur. » Toutes ces demandes de faveurs allaient lui donner une belle réputation au poste. Enfin, _une autre_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Parrish. Stiles pouvait entendre les bruits de sa voiture de fonction sur la route. Il était en patrouille.

« T'es prêt de Cal State Beacon Hills ? »

« Pas en ce moment. Tu veux que j'y aille ? »

Dieu bénisse Parrish.

« Bah, oui et non. Si tu es proche de là bas vers 17h30-17h45 et vois une Camaro noire quittant le parking scolaire, tu peux me prévenir ? »

« Ouais, pas de soucis ! Numéro de plaque ? » Stiles lui récita le numéro que Danny lui avait donné plus tôt. « A tout de suite ! »

Ok. Avec Parrish prévenant Stiles de l'arrivée de Derek, ça lui donnait un peu plus l'impression d'avoir du contrôle sur la situation.

Stiles se releva de derrière le comptoir, pour trouver Talia debout devant la porte le regardant. Stiles sursauta, laissant presque tomber son portable sur le sol.

Elle se tenait là avec son verre vide, en le regardant curieusement. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, je passais juste un coup de fil à un collègue de Derek pour qu'il me prévienne quand Derek arrive. » Plus tard, il faudrait que Stiles ait une sérieuse conversation avec lui même sur pourquoi il était si facile pour lui de mentir tout le temps. Ça devenait inquiétant. « Comme ça, on est parés. Vous savez, pour la surprise. »

« Oh, bonne idée ! » sourit-elle. Elle lança un regard au comptoir. « Pourquoi t'étais par terre ? »

« Oh ! Je... » Stiles se baissa à nouveau et ouvrit le placard, attrapant la première chose qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se releva en tenant l'objet. « Je cherchais juste ça. » dit-il, à bout de souffle.

« Une centrifugeuse électrique ? » Talia semblait confuse.

Stiles observa sa main. C'était en effet une centrifugeuse.

 _Ça expliquait la limonade._

Stiles haussa les épaules. « On sait jamais. »

Elle sourit, un peu perdue. « Oh, ok. Bon, en tout cas, c'est une bonne idée que votre ami nous aide. »

Stiles posa la centrifugeuse sur le comptoir et ouvrit le frigo. « Je vous ressert un peu de limonade ? »

« S'il te plait. » Il remplit son verre. « Tu es très attentionné. »

« Et bien, il faut que je fasse bonne impression. Pas vrai ? » Sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle rit un peu, lui tapant gentiment l'épaule. « T'es mignon. »

Talia avança un peu plus dans la cuisine et jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme bol de salade que Stiles était en train de préparer. Il ouvrit le frigo et y remit le pichet de limonade. Il était donc de dos quand elle lui demanda, « Tu ne connais pas son emplois du temps depuis ? »

Stiles se figea, ses yeux s'agrandissant.

 _Elle est sur mon dos._

Elle était trop curieuse. Et de manière adéquate. Mais Stiles n'avait pas besoin de curiosité en ce moment.

« Et bien, vous savez comment est Der. Jamais prévisible. » Il haussa les épaules. Se retournant pour lui faire un sourire.

 _Der ?_ Est-ce qu'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça ?

Ou est-ce qu'il avait un autre surnom du genre ''Saint Patron de Dieux'' ou ''Je Sauve Des Enfants Et Des Animaux De Situations Dangereuses Quand Je Ne Forge Pas Les Esprits De La Jeunesse. »

Ou bien alors Rick.

« On ne sait jamais s'il va rester plus tard pour aider un élève. Ou un truc comme ça. »

Talia hocha la tête et Stiles soupira de soulagement. Intérieurement bien sûr.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu de ce soir ? » Elle posa son verre et observa le poulet dans la poêle. « Tu as besoin d'aide ? On seraient ravies de t'aider.»

« J'ai préparé une poêlée de poulet avec une sauce crémeuse au citron et à la coriandre, des pâtes zucchini avec un pesto d'avocat, et une salade d'épinards avec des mandarines et une sauce teriyaki. » annonça t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air tranquille mais espérant tout de même la surprendre. « Et en ce moment, » dit-il en faisant un geste vers le four, «j'ai des asperges enroulées dans du jambon pour apéritif. »

« Wow, Stiles ! Ça à l'air délicieux ! Je suis impressionnée. »

Mission accomplie.

« Oh, vous savez... c'est pas grand chose. » rougit Stiles.

« Derek ne nous a jamais dit que tu étais un chef. » Elle souriait chaleureusement et avec tendresse, d'une manière que seules les mamans savaient faire, et pendant une seconde il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et sa mère lui manqua si fort qu'il pensait qu'il allait vomir.

« Bah, pour être honnête, je ne sort pas le grand jeu très souvent. Mais pour une occasion comme celle là il faut tout donner ! » il déglutit difficilement.

Talia rit, « Je t'aime bien. »

Stiles fondit intérieurement.

 _Je commence à vous aimer aussi._

Il fallait qu'il change de sujet.

« Alors, dites m'en plus sur Derek, » dit-il en se tournant vers le gaz pour remuer le poulet. « Quand il était plus jeune je veux dire. Personne ne raconte mieux les histoires embarrassantes que la famille elle même. »

« Non, j'imagine que non. » rit Talia. Elle attrapa son verre de limonade et alla de l'autre côté du comptoir pour s'asseoir sur une des chaises.

Pendant que la nourriture cuisait Talia raconta à Stiles des choses sur la jeunesse de Derek.

« Derek a toujours été mon enfant le plus sensible. » Elle avait un doux sourire sur le visage pendant qu'elle parlait de son fils. « Très empathique et attentionné envers les gens qui l'entourent. »

« Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et était un peu timide, mais c'était un bon garçon qui travaillait très bien à l'école. »

Stiles acquiesça doucement.

Talia fronça les sourcils pendant un moment, « Au lycée il a eu quelques problèmes. Je suppose qu'il devait souffrir un peu socialement, et il est tombé dans un mauvais groupe. » Elle gigota un peu et leva les yeux vers Stiles « -J'imagine qu'il a dû te parler de Jennifer. »

Stiles hocha la tête.

 _Note à moi même : L'histoire de Jennifer. Trouver des détails plus tard._

« Et bien, après l'incendie, on a déménagés à New York pendant quelques temps pour avoir un nouveau départ. Personne ne blâmait Derek, mais il l'a prit de manière très personnelle, et s'est renfermé sur lui même pendant plusieurs années. »

Pour certaines raisons, c'est le mot « incendie » qui déclencha quelque chose, et Stiles revint sur le vandalisme que Danny avait évoqué plus tôt.

Derek **Hale**.

 _L'incendie du Sanctuaire de Loups de Beacon Valley._

Beacon Hills était une ville au profil plutôt bas. Il ne se passait pas grand chose de criminel contrairement aux grandes villes, donc quand quelque chose de gros se passait, tout le monde était au courant.

Quand Stiles était plus jeune, après le décès de sa mère, il n'aimait pas rester seul à la maison. Donc, après l'école, il restait au poste pour faire ses devoirs.

Une nuit alors qu'il avait 13 ans, il faisait ses maths sur le bureau de son père pendant qu'il était en patrouille, quand il entendit la radio de service envoyer la localisation d'un possible B&E* aux abords de la ville.

Des heures étaient passées et le père de Stiles ne revenait pas alors Mme McCall était venue le chercher au poste et il avait passé la nuit chez Scott. Le jour suivant quand son père le déposa à l'école, il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille.

En dehors de Beacon Hills il y avait le Sanctuaire de Loups de Beacon Valley, qui était dirigé par le chercheur et militant en faveur des droits des animaux, Peter Hale. Les loups étaient plutôt rares à Beacon Hills et ce pendant des années, mais la majorité dans cette région un peu plus au nord de la Californie souffrait à cause des braconniers et de ceux qui chassaient hors saison.

Plusieurs loups sauvés ont étés emmenés au Sanctuaire de Loups de Beacon Valley pour être soignés. Le sanctuaire recouvrait l'entièreté de la réserve, presque 450 hectares, et avait reçu beaucoup de reconnaissance à échelle nationale pour son travail.

Une nuit, un groupe de lycéens étaient entrés sans autorisation dans le sanctuaire. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient fumés et bus, et avaient laissés le bois et le bord de route dans un sale état. Un des mégots de cigarette n'avait pas été bien éteins et avait prit feu dans un buisson, et les flammes ont commencées à se rependre vers les bords de la propriété.

Remarquant le feu, les adolescents avaient fuis, sautant dans leur voitures et disparaissant au loin.

Tous sauf un.

Derek Hale.

C'est lui qui avait appelé la police et leur avait dit ce qui se passait.

Derek avait réussit à regrouper les loups en sécurité dans un abris de la propriété jusqu'à ce que les pompiers arrivent, et heureusement il n'y eu aucune perte. Quand les premiers secours arrivèrent, il trouvèrent un Derek secoué et au bord des larmes en train d'utiliser un des tuyaux du jardin pour éteindre le feu, sans succès.

Bien que tout le monde était en vie, loups inclus, il y eu de sérieux dommages sur une bonne partie de la propriété.

Peter était arrivé sur les lieux, furieux contre Derek. Hurlant qu'il aurait pu perdre tout ce qu'il avait passé des années à construire, et demanda qu'il soit arrêté.

Le père de Stiles était celui qui l'avait emmené au poste, et avait attendu avec lui l'arrivée de ses parents.

Quand il fut interrogé par les policiers, Derek avait admit ne pas avoir eu envie d'aller au sanctuaire cette nuit là, mais sa petite amie l'avait convaincu. Elle faisait partie d'un groupe de jeunes qui se faisait appeler Les Alphas, qui comportait Ennis, Kali, Duke et Ethan.

Parce que le sanctuaire était dirigé par un membre de sa famille, Peter n'avait pas retenu de charges contre Derek, mais la ville ne pouvait pas ignorer la possibilité de plus grands problèmes si ça avait atteins les alentours.

Les feux de foret n'étaient pas anodins dans cette partie de la Californie, et si le feu s'était rependu vers Cielo National Park, dont les limites commençaient très près du Sanctuaire de Loups de Beacon Valley, l'affaire aurait été hors du pouvoir de la ville et aurait été un problème fédéral.

Puisque Derek était resté et avait accepté sa responsabilité et avait activement participé dans la mise en sûreté des loups, et fait de son mieux pour éviter que le feu ne se propage, la ville ne l'avait dénoncé que de vandalisme. Il avait dût payé une petite amende et avait dût faire quelques travaux de bien commun, mais il n'avait pas été jugé responsable des évènements de cette nuit là.

Les autres élèves, qui avaient abandonnés les lieux et qui avaient déjà un dossier bien remplis auprès avec la BHPD*, dont beaucoup avaient étés arrêtés et poursuivis pour offenses violentes à la police, ont étés jugés plus durement et ont étés envoyés en prison juvénile.

Plusieurs semaines après l'incident la ville avait en majorité tournée la page, et personne ne reparla de Derek Hale.

« Enfin bref, il a toujours été très renfermé après l'incendie. Il était plus réservé. » Talia leva les yeux vers Stiles et son ton changea vers quelque chose de plus joyeux.

« Puis i peu près quatre mois, juste après son accident avec les pompiers, on a remarqués qu'il semblait plus heureux. » Elle sourit avec confusion, repensant à ce moment. « Ce qui était étrange, étant donné la situation. Quelque chose chez lui était plus positif, mais on ne savait pas pourquoi. »

Elle regarda Stiles et sourit joyeusement, «Et il y a deux mois, il a tout dévoilé » Talia maintenu son regard, souriant d'un air complice.

Stiles fronça les sourcils de confusion avant-

Oh.

 _Oh !_

Stiles était la raison pourquoi.

Ok, donc Derek et moi nous sommes rencontrés i peu près quatre mois. Frise chronologique éclaircie !

La porte arrière s'ouvrit et Laura entra dans le salon. « Vous êtes où ? »

« Dans la cuisine ! » répondit Talia, se pencha en arrière pour regarder sa fille.

Stiles se tourna vers le gaz et finit sa cuisine, pensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Talia.

Est-ce que c'était bizarre qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux de ce gars sans même savoir qui il était ?

Laura rejoignit Talia vers le comptoir, et tout trois discutèrent joyeusement pendant que Stiles déambulait dans la cuisine.

Enfin, le portable de Stiles vibra dans sa poche et il essuya rapidement ses mains sur un torchon avant de le sortir.

C'était un message de Parrish.

 **Cam nre vient de partir. Jla suit ?**

Stiles tapa rapidement une réponse : _Non, t'as pas besoin de la suivre. Merci, mec._

 **Quand tu veux !**

 **«** C'était le collègue de Derek ? » demanda Talia.

Stiles posa son portable sur le comptoir. « Oui ! Il vient de partir. Donc il devrait être là dans dix ou quinze minutes. »

Les deux femmes se levèrent.

« On va finir de mettre la table ! » Laura se dirigea vers la table à manger.

Sachant qu'un compte à rebours était en marche, tout trois se mirent à travailler rapidement. Mais alors que Laura et Talia étaient impatientes à l'idée de voir Derek, Stiles lui devenait de plus en plus anxieux.

Il se dépêcha de vérifier ses asperges, se brulant la main dans le mouvement, et commença à les présenter dans un plat, s'assurant que ce soit joli. Laura et Talia mirent un beau set de table et allumèrent les bougies que Stiles avait acheté.

« Le vin ! » dit-il par dessus son épaule, ses mains occupées à verser la sauce teriyaki. Laura se tenait près de lui. «Il y a du vin sur le comptoir, tu peux l'ouvrir ! »

Laura se dépêcha de la prendre et de la donner à sa mère dans la salle à manger. Talia l'ouvrit et la plaça sur la table.

Stiles pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et son sang parcourir ses veines. Il força ses mains à rester immobiles.

Talia apparue à ses côtés et commença à porter les plats sur la table, laissant Laura les placer joliment sur sa surface.

« Ça à l'air délicieux Stiles, » lui sourit joyeusement Talia. « Il va adorer. »

 _Je ruine ce dîner surprise !_

« On va attendre dans le salon ! » dit-elle, sortant de la cuisine.

Stiles plaça le dernier plat sur la table, et retourna dans la cuisine pour se calmer avant que le vrai moment gênant de la soirée ne commence.

Il compta doucement, essayant de faire ralentir son cœur, et fit des exercices de respiration pour éviter une crise de panique alors que l'étrangeté de la situation lui parvnait finalement.

Ce n'était pas juste faire semblant d'être le petit ami de quelqu'un pendant qu'ils dansaient dans une boîte dans le but de rendre un ex jaloux. Stiles était rentré par effraction dans la maison d'un étranger et avait demandé à un collègue policier de faire des recherches illégales sur lui pour qu'il puisse mentir à sa famille sur à quel point il le connaissait.

 _Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?_

Erica entra dans la cuisine et leva les yeux vers lui et miaula.

« Merci. » dit-il, décidant de prendre son miaulement comme un encouragement. « Ok, j'ai juste à passer le dîner, et puis je serait libre. »

Erica se frotta contre ses chevilles et disparut.

Stiles se remit en action, nettoyant la cuisine aussi rapidement que possible et calmant ses esprits. Une fois tout propre, il rejoignit Laura et Talia dans le salon et éteignit les lumières pour donner l'impression que personne n'était là. Après tout ça, ce serait bête que la surprise de Derek soit gâchée avant même qu'il ne mette les pieds dans la maison. Laura s'accroupit derrière le canapé, tirant sur le pantalon d'uniforme de Stiles pour qu'il se baisse aussi, Talia suivant le mouvement.

C'était gênant que pendant quelques instants, parce que rapidement ils entendirent le bruit fort d'un voiture, et une Camaro noire se gara devant la maison.

 _Nous y voilà._

Sa voiture s'arrêta maladroitement en plein virage alors qu'elle entrait sur l'allée, dans l'impossibilité de se garer à cause de la voiture de Stiles, et se gara devant la maison derrière la voiture louée de Talia.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est trop excitant ! » cria Laura.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, » marmonna Stiles.

Ils entendirent Derek fermer la portière de sa voiture, et ils comptèrent les secondes de silence avant d'entendre ses clés près de la porte. Ils entendirent le bruit d'une clé entrer dans le verrou, et la déverrouiller, et puis la poignée commença à tourner.

Derek ouvrit la porte doucement, passant la tête dans l'embrasure pour scanner la pièce pendant que sa main cherchait l'interrupteur.

Le trouvant enfin, il alluma la lumière, et Laura et Talia se redressèrent d'un coup de derrière le canapé.

« Surprise ! » cirèrent-elles, quittant le canapé pour se diriger vers lui dans un fou rire.

Derek sursauta, regardant sa mère et sa sœur pendant une seconde « Laura ? Maman ? »

Il les prit dans ses bras, surprit, et un sourire se forma sur sa bouche...

...avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur,

« Stiles ?! » il avait l'air franchement perdu. Une rougeur apparue sur ses joues et sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« Surprise ? » offrit faiblement Stiles, lui faisant un geste de la main.

Derek referma la bouche, déglutissant difficilement, et son sac tomba de son épaule pour atterrir sur le sol.

« Oh mon dieu, » souffla t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

 ** _A SUIVRE..._**

* * *

LEGENDE :*

"Les Bleus" : c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les nouvelles recrues haha. Mais vous le savez sûrement.

"Des heures de bureau": je savais pas trop comment traduire et Linguee m'a proposé ça. Mais c'est genre quand vous restez au travail après vos heures, pour travailler un peu plus.

"Pas aujourd'hui" : Not Today... Comprendra qui pourra. Hehe ;)

"B&E" : Breaking and Entering. En gros, entrer sur une propriété privée sans autorisation.

"BHPD" : Beacon Hills Police Department.

* * *

Voilà !

Oooh, ça s'annonce pas mal hein ? Comment va se passer le dîner ? Est-que tout va tomber à l'eau ? Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !

Pour tout vous avouer, je sentais le stress monter en moi en même temps que Stiles pendant que je traduisais. Je peux vous dire que c'est pas aisé de travailler dans ces conditions.

Encore et toujours me voici me voilà : **Twitter : xDaachan**

 _La bise !_


	4. Chapter 4

**Trahison, disgrâce**  
 **L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face**  
 **Trahison, quel outrage !**

 _(Pour plus de renseignement du pourquoi du retard, rendez-vous en bas de page. Merci.)_

 _BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Stiles ne s'était pas vraiment demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler Derek Hale.

Il avait entendu ''petit ami'' et avait rapidement commencé à paniquer, à chercher comment impressionner les Hale. Il n'avait donc même pas prit le temps d'essayer d'imaginer le physique du dit petit ami.

Mais même s'il avait essayé de se l'imaginer, il n'y avait aucune chance que Stiles ait pu se l'imaginer aussi beau que l'homme qui venait de passer la porte.

''Magnifique'' n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire Derek Hale.

Derek était **l'incarnation** de l'homme grand, ténébreux et beau. Il avait des pommettes saillantes qui laissaient place à une mâchoire sculptée et une barbe très bien entretenue qui vous suppliait de vous asseoir sur son visage. Derrière ses lunettes aux épaisses montures noires, Derek avait des yeux verts perçants, et les sourcils les plus séduisants que Stiles n'ait été donné de voir.

Et il ne savait même pas que des sourcils pouvaient être séduisants !

Derek ne faisait que quelques centimètres de plus que lui, et il marchait avec une canne, favorisant sa jambe gauche quand il se déplaçait. Il portait un pantalon gris, et une chemise blanche sous un cardigan bordeaux qui mettait _parfaitement_ sa peau en valeur. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits, et Stiles pouvait voir quelques poils dépasser.

 _Mais qui est Derek Hale ?_!

Il était comme une représentation réelle de tous les héros de romans érotique. Ou une sorte de prince Disney version pornographique, envoyé pour donner réalité aux fantasmes de tout le monde.

Stiles n'avait pas eu besoin de faire autant d'effort pour s'empêcher d'avoir une érection depuis le lycée.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir prit le temps de bien enregistrer toute la perfection qu'était Derek Hale qu'il réalisa qu'il portait encore le tablier avec une femme en bikini dessinée dessus. Il le retira rapidement de manière peu gracieuse et le jeta sur le canapé derrière lui.

Laura et Talia se détachèrent de Derek et se reculèrent pour le laisser pleinement entrer dans la maison. Derek avança et ferma la porte derrière lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Stiles. Il ramassa son sac et le porta jusque sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » demanda t-il enfin, détachant ses yeux de Stiles pour les porter sur sa mère et sa sœur.

Laura fut la première à commencer à parler. « Notre vol à été reporté à demain, alors on a voulu te faire une surprise. » Elle observa Stiles, « On a croisées Stiles dans une supérette et on l'a convaincu de nous aider ! »

Elle était tellement prise dans son récapitulatif de la journée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas que toute couleur avait quittée le visage de Derek.

On aurait dit qu'il voulait hurler.

Pleurer.

Vomir.

Peut être même un combo des trois.

« Oh mon dieu. » répéta Derek. Son regard paniqué se posa sur Stiles pour la seconde fois. Il lui fit un geste nerveux de la main.

« Bienvenu à la maison... chéri. » offrit-il faiblement.

Talia rit et tourna son regard sur Stiles. « Derek, tu ne nous a jamais dit que ton petit ami était aussi adorable ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! » Derek haussa la voix, sa voix prenant un ton plus agité.

« Euh, je vais jeter un coup d'œil au dessert. Excusez moi. » Stiles attrapa le tablier sur le canapé et sortit du salon, se retirant rapidement dans la cuisine.

Derrière lui il entendait les voix de Talia et Laura lui faire un résumé de leur journée plus détaillé cette fois, du début à la fin.

Stiles retourna à ses exercices de respiration en pliant le tablier et le rangeant dans le tiroir où il l'avait trouvé.

Mon petit ami est une statue Grecque venue à la vie, qui s'est ensuite perdue sur le photo-shoot d'un magazine GQ* sur le chemin du retour.

Stiles se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il se pencha pour observer son reflet sur la porte du micro-onde, essayant de se recoiffer.

Il ne se trouvait pas trop mal. Même si, à côté de Prince Disney Pornographique dans le salon là, il ne menait sans doute pas large. Mais, vous savez, il était pas mal.

 _Pas mal ?_

Cette soirée allait être l'enfer, proposé dans un panier garnit.

Après quelques instants, il entendit Derek s'excuser auprès de sa mère et sa sœur, pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Stiles pouvait entendre ses pas et le bruit de sa canne sur le parquet alors qu'il s'approchait.

« Laissez moi juste dire bonsoir à Stiles rapidement et je reviens ! Allez-y asseyez vous. » cria t-il par dessus son épaule.

Stiles leva les yeux, se tordant les mains nerveusement, et rencontra le regard d'un Derek très mortifié, qui se mordillait les lèvres.

Derek ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer en secouant la tête, soupirant de défaite.

« Je suis _terriblement_ gêné. » déclara t-il exaspéré, fronçant les sourcils. Il leva les yeux vers Stiles. «Je suis _vraiment_ désolé. »

Est-ce que l'Homme le plus bandant d'Amérique et probablement de tout l'occident était en train de lui demander pardon ? Le mec qui venait de rentrer chez lui par effraction ? Derek s'inquiétait de _ses_ sentiments ?

Non. Juste, non. En quoi était-ce logique ?

« Vraiment, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » répondit Stiles en faisant un geste de la main pour couper Derek. Il réussit à avoir l'air bien plus calme et composé qu'il ne l'était.

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. » Derek secoua la tête et se crispa. « Tu dois sûrement penser- »

« Hey, » l'interrompit Stiles, s'avançant pour placer une main sur le bras de Derek. « Écoute, nous avons des invitées à divertir ce soir, pas vrai ? On peut en parler plus tard. Alors pour l'instant, faisons équipe et allons simuler la meilleure relation jamais vue ok ? »

Stiles offrit ce qu'il espérait être son sourire le plus confiant, et Derek se relaxa immédiatement en lui rendant son sourire.

Il hocha la tête, et inspira pour se calmer. « Tu as raison. »

Stiles se tourna et attrapa une louche qui était posée sur le comptoir.

« Tiens, attrape ça, » Stiles lui tendit la louche et attrapa quatre verres à vin dans un placard. « Le dîner est en train de refroidir. »

Il se dirigèrent dans la salle à manger, où Laura et Talia les accueillirent en souriant. Derek et Stiles s'observèrent une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la table.

« Phase trois : épater la famille de Derek » murmura t-il. Puis, affichant un sourire, il commença à servir le dîner pendant que Derek leur servait un verre de vin chacun.

* * *

Le dîner se passa magnifiquement bien.

Stiles était drôle. Genre, plus drôle que d'habitude.

Il leur raconta des anecdotes de travail et des bêtises d'adolescence organisées avec Scott au lycée. Laura et Talia rirent et lui offrirent d'autres histoires sur Derek, bien malgré lui d'ailleurs, et tout le monde semblait apprécier l'ambiance en général.

L'étrangeté de toute cette situation semblait avoir disparue immédiatement, et Stiles passa d'anxieux à l'idée de ne pas assurer, à passer un très bon moment au final.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de récompense pour ce genre de prouesse. Mais s'il y en avait, il rentrerait sûrement avec l'Award du ''Faux Petit Ami Le Plus Convainquant De l'Année''.

Stiles garda son bras posé tranquillement sur le dossier de la chaise de Derek pendant qu'ils mangeaient, levant la main de temps en temps pour jouer avec les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il inventa des anecdotes sur les débuts de leur relation et venta les qualités de Derek, le faisant rougir et provoquant de l'attendrissement chez Laura et Talia.

Il utilisa de nombreux surnoms affectifs, mais pas trop pour ne pas être fatiguant. Il initia aussi assez de contact avec Derek pour faire croire qu'il n'en avait jamais assez, mais pas trop pour ne pas avoir l'air vulgaire.

Stiles déchirait dans son rôle de petit ami.

Il n'avait jamais fait de mission sous couverture, mais il estimait que c'était une très bonne expérience, et considérera plus sérieusement les prochaines offres. Pas qu'ils en avaient de nombreuses pour se faire passer pour un petit ami, mais sait-on jamais.

Stiles battrait tous les records.

* * *

Il finirent de manger et Talia et Laura proposèrent de faire la vaisselle puisque Stiles avait cuisiné, et que Derek était sûrement fatigué de sa journée.

Talia attira Laura dans la cuisine en lançant un clin d'œil à Stiles, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle voulait leur donner un peu de temps seuls.

 _Du temps seuls._

Derek qui n'avait pas loupé le clin d'œil, se leva et sourit de manière gênée à Talia.

« Maman, excuse nous, mais j'aimerai parler à Stiles rapidement dans ma chambre ? »

« Bien sûr chéri, » elle sourit de manière espiègle pendant que Laura affichait un air horrifié.

Sriles posa sa serviette sur la table et se leva. Derek pencha la tête dans la direction de sa chambre, et Stiles le suivit hors de la pièce.

Il marchèrent côte à côte jusque dans la chambre – Nom de Dieu il espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il prenait ce chemin- et Derek ferma la porte derrière lui. Il eu de nouveau l'air tendu et nerveux.

« Je pense que je te dois une explication. »

Stiles s'assit sur le bord du lit -qui bien sûr était doux et confortable- et attendit que Derek commence à parler.

Derek leva la main pour se gratter la tête pendant que son autre main se crispait sur sa cane dans un geste évident de nervosité. Stile pouvait pratiquement _voir_ les pensées de Derek se bousculer dans sa tête, et il voulait essayer de le calmer.

« Écoute mec, peu importe ce que tu veux dire, garde juste à l'esprit que _je_ suis celui qui est entré par effraction dans _ta_ maison et qui a fait à dîner pour ta sœur et ta mère. Alors, si tu te sens mal à l'aise, imagine moi en ce moment. »

Derek rit, ses yeux se plissant dans le même mouvement.

Après quelques secondes, Stiles décida de l'aider un peu.

« Alors, euh, non pas que cette soirée n'ait pas été agréable, mais... pourquoi est -ce que ta famille pense qu'on est ensemble? »

Derek laissa échapper un soupire -très embarrassé- et avança pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Stiles (qui commença presque à pleurer parce qu'il sentait _divinement_ bon). Il posa sa cane contre le lit, et massa un peu son genou.

« Et bien, tout a commencé un peu plus tôt cette année. » commença t-il, joignant ses mains sur ses cuisses. « Je suis prof à Cal State, et après le premier semestre dernier, j'ai pris des congés pour pouvoir finir d'écrire un livre sur lequel je travaille. Et puisque j'avais plus de temps libre, j'ai décidé de devenir pompier volontaire pendant quelques heures par semaines. »

Stiles hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

« Il y a eu une alerte à l'orphelinat, et c'était assez grave. » Il laissa échapper un soupir. « La plupart des enfants sont sortis sains et saufs, mais il y avait encore un enfant à l'intérieur que personne n'arrivait à trouver. Il est mal entendant, alors on avait beau crier son nom aussi fort que possible, il ne nous entendait pas. »

Derek fit une pause et joua avec ses mains. Stiles tendit la sienne et la posa sur celles de Derek, lui offrant son support. Derek leva brièvement les yeux sur Stiles et lui fit un petit sourire timide en guise de remerciement.

« Mon chef nous a dit que le plancher n'était plus assez sûr, et on avait pour ordre de rester dehors, mais je ne pouvais pas juste- » il s'arrêta, secouant la tête et regardant le sol. « Je suis rentré. Contre les ordres. Et par miracle, je suis tombé sur le garçon au troisième étage. J'ai juste eu le temps de l'attraper et de me retourner pour sortir. Mais le deuxième étage s'est effondré alors que j'étais dans les escaliers, et je me suis retrouvé coincé sous une poutre. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Les autres nous ont vu de dehors et sont entrés pour attraper le garçon et me libérer. J'ai été amené à l'hôpital, considérant mes assez graves blessures. J'étais _vivant_ , mais dans un sale état. »

Derek passa sa main sur son genou gauche.

« Je suis resté à l'hôpital pendant des semaines. Entre mon genou qui avait besoin de plusieurs opérations, en plus d'une trop grande exposition à la fumée, c'était assez compliqué pour moi. »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra dans sa poitrine. Derek avait survécu à non pas un, mais _deux_ incendies graves dans sa vie.

« Et parce que j'avais désobéi aux ordres de mon supérieur, ont m'a retiré des pompiers volontaires. » Il haussa les épaules doucement. « Je comprend tout à fait. J'aurai pu mourir, et ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'avoir des gens désobéissants à tout va dans ce genre de situations. Je ne leur porte aucun jugement, et les gars et moi sommes toujours en contact. Mais bon, voilà. »

« C'est toujours douloureux. » répondit doucement Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Stiles. La pièce était plongée dans une tendre obscurité, les derniers rayons de soleil passant à travers les volets, et l'agréable silence d'été offraient à la pièce une douce intimité.

Au loin, Stiles pouvait entendre Talia et Laura dans la cuisine, et le bruit du collier et des pas d'un petit chat jouant avec quelque chose dans le couloir, mais Stiles avait l'impression que Derek et lui étaient seuls dans la maison.

C'était agréable, et ça avait un côté magique que Stiles n'avait jamais ressentit avant.

Derek rougit et se mordit la lèvre, continuant son explication.

« Enfin bref, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me sentir désolé pour moi même à l'hôpital. Quasiment toute ma famille vit sur la côte Ouest et je n'ai pas eu tant de visites que ça. Mais tous les jours sans exception, j'avais _un_ visiteur. » Il leva les yeux vers Stiles. « Sheriff Stilinski. »

« Mon père ? » demanda t-il, incrédule.

Derek hocha la tête, souriant.

« Je ne pouvais pas vraiment parler la première semaine parce que ma gorge était irritée à cause de la fumée, mais ton père venait juste me tenir compagnie. Il s'asseyait à côté de mon lit à parler, parler et parler, pendant des heures. S'assurant que je ne sois pas seul, que j'ai quelqu'un avec moi. »

Stiles chercha dans sa mémoire, et se rappela avoir entendu son père mentionner qu'il devait se rendre quelque part après le travail, mais il avait toujours assumé que c'était pour passer du temps avec Melissa.

« Il m'a dit avoir été mit au courant de ce que j'avais fais pour une des EMT*, et qu'il était très fier du courage dont j'avais fais preuve. » Derek secoua la tête et tourna le regard sur Stiles. « Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles, mais il y a longtemps il y avait un Sanctuaire de Loups ? »

Stiles hocha la tête. « Je me souviens. »

« Ton père m'a ramené au poste de police et a attendu avec moi que mes parents arrivent. » Il secoua à nouveau la tête, se rappelant de ce triste moment. « Mon oncle était furieux contre moi, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Ceux que je pensais être mes amis m'avaient abandonné la seconde où les choses ont commencées à se gâter, et... » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, sa voix presque inaudible.

« Je sais que l'incendie était pratiquement ma faute, puisque c'est moi qui leur ai dit comment s'insinuer dans le Sanctuaire en premier lieu, mais j'étais si _effrayé_ et fatigué des ''et si'', que ton père est resté avec moi tout le long, et s'est assuré que je ne reste pas seul. »

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Stiles aimait tant son père. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui irradiait de compréhension et de soutient, de "Tu N'es Pas Tout Seul". En ce moment, Stiles était si fier que son père sois qui il était, et qu'il ait été avec Derek pendant ces deux horribles moments de sa vie.

« Ça me touche énormément qu'il soit resté avec moi à l'hôpital aussi, à me dire à quel point il était fier de moi. C'est juste- » Derek haussa les épaules et sourit doucement. « Ça fait du bien de l'entendre de sa part. »

Stiles acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement.

« Et puis, après un jour ou deux, il n'avait plus grand chose à me raconter, » sourit Derek. Stiles rit, parce que oui, c'était bien son père ça.

Son père était un homme qui avait peu d'intérêts dans la vie, et la blague la plus utilisée dans le cercle Stilinski-McCall était que Stiles n'avait pas hérité son côté bavard de son père.

« J'imagine qu'il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur les commérages de la ville, alors il a commencé à me parler de toi. »

« Oh, mon dieu. » Stiles se crispa et Derek rit.

«Il m'a parlé de toi et de ton enfance, ainsi que de quelques situations étranges dans lesquelles tu t'es retrouvé au lycée, situations qui _lui_ ont apportées des problèmes. Il m'a parlé des dissertations que tu écrivais. »

Stiles avait envie de mourir. Il se demanda presque s'il pouvait passer discrètement par la fenêtre pendant que Derek parlait, et démarrer la voiture pour conduire loin, là où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

« Mais surtout, il me raconta à quel point il était fier de toi, et de l'homme que tu étais devenu, d'à quel point tu étais courageux, et d'à quel point il t'aimait. »

« Papa ! » gémit Stiles, se cachant le visage dans les mains.

« Tu avais l'air très intéressant ! » rit Derek, le poussant légèrement avec son épaule, « Et j'ai toujours pensé que ce serait sympa de te rencontrer. Et ton père a mentionné que tu étais gay, »

« Ça y est. » dit Stiles dans ses mains. « C'est comme ça que finit ma vie. Je peux le sentir. »

Derek pencha la tête en arrière et rit fortement.

« Pendant un moment ma famille n'a fait que me poser des questions sur ma vie sentimentale, et j'ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un juste pour me débarrasser d'eux. Une nuit, alors que j'étais au téléphone avec ma mère, je feuilletai le journal et j'ai vu ta photo, à cause du gars que tu as attrapé. » Derek rougit et leva la main pour ajuster ses lunettes. « J'ai dit que voyais quelqu'un et que je devais y aller parce qu'on avait rendez vous au restaurant pour fêter ton apparition en première page dans _The Beacon_. »

« Je suppose qu'elles ont fait leurs recherches ? » Stiles se pencha en arrière sur le lit, s'appuyant sur ses mains, levant un sourcil.

Derek sourit de manière embarrassée, « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait vraiment vérifier ! »

« Ton petit ami est un héro de la ville, bien sûr qu'elle allait faire ses recherches ! » répliqua t-il. « Je suis fascinant ! »

Derek rit à nouveau, et Stiles commençait à croire que ce son était de quoi étaient faits les rêves et l'espoir.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fais ce soir. » avoua Derek, faisant un geste de la tête vers la cuisine.

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil, se réjouissant de la couleur dont se couvraient les oreilles de Derek.

« Pas de soucis, mec. J'allais pas te laisser tout seul. »

Cette soirée était un vrai coup de chance, une véritable improbabilité, et une _véritable coïncidence_ de malade et Stiles n'était pas vraiment du genre à croire au destin, mais... Enfin voyons !

Il n'y avait aucunes chances qu'il parte ce soir et ne voit _pas_ où tout ça allait les mener. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre eux. En plus, la famille de Derek l'aimait déjà !

* * *

Ils sortirent finalement de la chambre et rejoignirent la mère et la sœur de Derek.

Ils s'assirent tous sur le porche dans le jardin arrière et discutèrent, Derek leur servit de la glace faite maison ( _non mais, qui faisait de la glace maison ? Sérieusement Derek, tu nous ridiculise tous!_ ) et avant que Stiles ne le remarque, il était déjà presque 21h30.

« Il faut que je rentre, » déclara t-il en se levant, tenant son bol vide de glace dans les mains.

Talia regarda sa montre et Derek regarda brièvement Stiles et celui ci pouvait jurer qu'il avait l'air déçu.

« Excusez-nous d'avoir ruiner votre soirée, » dit Laura, les regardant tout deux d'un air désolé.

« Non, il n'y a aucun soucis ! » sourit Stiles, « C'était génial de vous rencontrer. »

Avec le reste de courage qui lui restait après toutes les péripéties de cet après midi, Stiles se tourna vers Derek et lui demanda : « Et puis, si tu n'as rien de prévu samedi soir, _chéri_ , on pourrait peut être aller dîner en ville. Tu sais, un petit rendez-vous entre nous. »

Derek rougit, d'une manière très adorable et se mordit la lèvre. « Ouais. » Il déglutit difficilement. « Un dîner serait sympa. »

« Super. » Stiles lui offrit un sourire si grand que ça lui fit presque mal aux joues. « C'est un rendez-vous alors. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer Stiles, passe une bonne soirée mon chéri. » Talia se leva de sa chaise et le prit dans une étreinte.

« Ouais ! » s'exclama Laura, s'appuyant sur sa mère pour offrir un sourire à Stiles. « Bienvenu dans la famille. »

« Prends soin de Derek. » demanda Talia, se penchant un peu pour lui faire un bisou sur le front.

« Maman ! » laissa échapper un grognement sous l'embarra.

« J'espère te voir à Noël cette année ! » déclara Laura, mais elle regarda fixement Derek après ça. Message reçu.

Stiles rit. « On verra. » Il se détacha de Talia. « Vous savez comment sont les choses au poste. Rien ne garanti que je pourrai avoir des vacances.»

* * *

Stiles pu finalement prendre congé, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Derek s'excusa auprès de sa famille et accompagna Stiles à sa voiture.

Il déverrouilla la voiture, mais joua avec les clés en se retournant pour faire face à Derek.

Derek lui sourit, ses yeux se posant de temps en temps sur ses lèvres. « Stiles, merci encore pour ce que tu as fais ce soir. » Dans le calme de la nuit, la voix de Derek était bien plus sensuelle, et ça donnait à Stiles des pensées pas très catholiques.

« Derek, je le pensais quand j'ai dis que c'était pas grand chose. » il attrapa une des mains de Derek dans une des sienne. « Et je le pensais aussi quand je t'ai proposé à dîner. Juste pour être clair. »

Derek rit doucement, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « Et j'étais sérieux quand j'ai accepté. Juste pour être clair. »

« Et, hey, en bonus on aura pas la rencontre avec les parents sur nos épaules ! » Stiles secoua les poings dans un geste de fausse joie, «Youpiii ! »

Les yeux de Derek s'éclaircirent alors qu'il riait. « Je suppose que non. »

Stiles mit ses clés dans sa poche et s'avança pour prendre le visage de Derek entre ses mains. Celui-ci s'immobilisa, et ses yeux voyagèrent sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Il se pencha vers Stiles, faisant disparaître tout doucement l'espace entre eux.

«Je peux t'embrasser ? » la question de Stiles était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence de la nuit Derek pu l'entendre parfaitement.

« Oui. » souffla Derek. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et fit disparaître le peu de distance encore entre eux.

Et oui. Ça. _C'était_ le meilleur moment de la journée de Stiles.

Merde, de toute son année carrément.

Il continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre derrière eux,

« Oh merde, maman, ils sont en train de se ploter dans l'allée ! »

suivit d'un,

« Laura ! Laisse les tranquille ! »

Derek et Stiles se séparèrent, Stiles riant et Derek soupirant, exaspéré et fit un doigt en direction de la maison.

Il se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Stiles sortit ses clés de sa poche.

« A samedi Derek. » sourit Stiles, en montant dans la voiture. « Je viens te chercher pour 19h ? »

Derek hocha la tête, souriant joyeusement. « 19h c'est parfait. »

Stiles démarra la voiture et sortit de l'allée de Derek Hale, et s'éloigna dans la nuit.

Et oui, c'était officiel.

Stiles Stilinski était **le** meilleur petit ami qui puisse exister.

* * *

LÉGENDE* :

"magazine GQ" : GQ (à l'origine **_Gentlemen's Quarterly_** , soit littéralement le _Trimestriel des Gentlemen_ ) est un magazine masculin mensuel consacré à la mode, au style et à la culture à travers des articles sur la nourriture, le cinéma, la culture phyisque, le sexe, la musique, les voyages, les sports, les technologies et les livres.

"EMT" : abréviation d'Emergency Medical Technician = technicien médical des services d'urgence.

* * *

Woa, deux semaines et un jour de retard ? Je bat tous les records moi.

Oui, pardon, excusez moi.

J'ai tout raconté en détails sur **Twitter (xDaachan)** mais en gros je désirais ardemment quelque chose, que je n'ai malheureusement pas obtenu le vendredi 1 juin. Ce qui m'a complètement plombé le moral, je n'étais absolument pas dans le mood de traduire. Et puis beaucoup de choses se sont enchaînées après et j'avais pas le temps. Quand finalement j'en avais (je vous laisse deviner) JE REGARDAIS DES SERIES.

Mdrr faut que je revois mes priorités, je vous l'accorde.

Sinon voilà, excusez moi encore pour ce retard. Je ferai en sorte de ne plus recommencer. (même si, à titre d'info, je vous gardais au courant. _*chuchote*_ sur Twiteeerrr.) A BON ENTENDEUR !

Sinon, cette fin est elle comme vous l'espériez ? Oui, non ? Haha tout s'éclaircit enfin. Derek rougit beaucoup pas vrai ? C'est mignon~

Dites moi en commentaires ici (ou sur **Twitter**... Oui, j'arrête.) ce que vous voudriez comme autre traduction. Du Alpha/Omega, du comique, du plus hot ? COMME VOUS VOULEZ.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !

 ** _La bise !_ **


End file.
